


You and I (we are meant to be)

by hwoosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Just Jihoon confessing how much he loves Soonyoung, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Soonhoon-free form, best friend wonwoo, howoo, whipped Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwoosh/pseuds/hwoosh
Summary: "Why him?" Wonwoo asked Jihoon one day.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	You and I (we are meant to be)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this on a whim but I hope you like it. 
> 
> Happy reading~

"Why him?" Wonwoo asked Jihoon one day.

It was a good question.

Why not the guy with the perfect manners and good personality? Why not the guy who makes Jihoon coffee every morning? Why not the other producer who would understand Jihoon with his rants about the song he's producing? Why him? Why did he choose Soonyoung?

Jihoon smiled before answering, "Simply, because it's Kwon Soonyoung, Wonwoo"

Wonwoo grimaced at his answer, clearly not expecting that answer from Jihoon. "That's so cheesy, Ji." He said, amused at the younger.

"What? You asked me and I just answered your question." Jihoon laughed before continuing, "Why did I choose him— him with a playful but dangerous aura, mysterious smirk but with the brightest laugh? He with flirtatious winks but has the warmest smile? That's Soonyoung, Wonwoo."

"I get it now, Ji." Wonwoo replied, shaking his head because Lee Jihoon is too whipped for a certain dancer named Kwon Soonyoung.

"You know Soonyoung, Wons. He infuriated me at times but at the end of the day, no one could make me laugh as he did. He was like a mystery for me."

"Oh, so that's why you made him your muse? That's why all your songs are about him?" Wonwoo asked Jihoon again, liking the way the younger keeps answering his questions truthfully.

"To be honest, writing about him was the only thing that kept me sane. I said that he's a mystery, right?" Jihoon asked and he earned a nod from Wonwoo. "Writing about him is like solving a puzzle but the puzzle pieces are the words and melody on my songs. I turned him into metaphors and called him from love to hurricane. He got so much impact on me, Wonwoo and I don't know what would I do without him."

Wonwoo shakes his head, "As if both of you would be separated, Ji. That would be impossible. I know you and Soonyoung would make things work because both of you are stubborn as hell." He rolled his eyes playfully, pushing Jihoon away jokingly.

"He's more stubborn than me!" Jihoon defended himself before turning into a serious expression again and continued, "I love him too much, Wonwoo. When I needed him he's there, waiting for me to hold his hand. He's my constant. Always there. Always bright, and smiling, and undeniably beautiful. Beautiful is not even enough to describe him."

Wonwoo stared at him in awe, shaking his head again in disbelief. Whipped Jihoon is really unbelievable. It's rare to see Jihoon like this, talking about how he loves Soonyoung because most of the time, Jihoon would say that he's not good with words so everything that he wants to say, he conveys it through a song. All of the songs in SEVENTEEN's discography would prove it and all of the members would testify about it. 

"You are unbelievable, Jihoon."

"What? I love Soonyoung that's it. You can find love anywhere but the love I found in him is the most illogical I've ever seen. He teases me, he challenges me, he pisses me off most of the time, and somehow I can't even consider the idea of leaving him. The idea to find someone, to love someone other than him. Did I already tell you that I love him too much? I love him so much, Wonwoo and I love his smile the most. His smiles are the brightest when we are together, Wonwoo. And I love that about him." Jihoon smiled, thinking about how Soonyoung's face would light up in delight when he's talking about something he loves. It may be dancing, tigers (that Jihoon secretly likes but no one would know about that, okay!) or simply telling Jihoon how his day went. He loves seeing Soonyoung smile. Loves seeing him laugh. Loves seeing him vibrate with excitement. He loves everything that is connected to Soonyoung. No, he loves everything about Kwon Soonyoung. 

"You said that earlier, Ji." 

"I don't care! I'll say a hundred times more if I could and I would write a hundred fucking songs about loving him. No one can stop me." Jihoon huffed. 

"As if, we can stop you, Ji."

It was silent for a moment. Both of them, deep in their thoughts. Before Jihoon leaned on his desk and said, "Soonyoung made getting out of bed in the morning a little bit easier. I love that about him, Wonwoo. I love him so much. To the point that I'm breathless when I think of him because he's too much for me to handle. The love I have for is unbelievable. I never thought that I could love someone like this." He paused for a while before continuing, "Him. It would always be him. It would always be Kwon Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon. If I had the choice between him and the millions of things, I've always wanted, I would choose him in heartbeat. I would choose him every single time. And maybe I don't know what my future looks like but I hope that he's there with me until our last breath."  
  


And Wonwoo couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief. Lee Jihoon is too whipped but Kwon Soonyoung is also whipped. So it's okay. They are meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate you. 
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on Twitter: @chasunghui


End file.
